


Tommy and Tubbo, Ace Detectives

by ac0lyte



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and Tubbo lol, it says rpf but this is about the characters, not the ccs who portray them!, rated teen for swearing (Tommy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0lyte/pseuds/ac0lyte
Summary: L'manburg High has a mystery on their hands. Almost everyone is a suspect. Tensions are high. And who better to investigate than the resident two goofballs with nothing better to do?
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Tommy and Tubbo, Ace Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, here's something else I thought up lol. This one will be heavily inspired by Basic Lupine Urology from Community, Phoenix Wright, and basically the entire tvtropes list for Mystery Tropes lmfao. I hope you all enjoy!  
> This is strictly about the Dream SMP characters and not the CCs that portray them, if it crosses any of their boundaries it will be taken down immediately.

**L’manburg High**

**Wednesday, 7:54 A.M.**

**Math Hallway**

Tommy’s locker was always a bit of a mess, filled with papers and folders and returned assignments he never bothered to toss out, but he sure didn’t remember leaving a bloodstained letter inside.

“Tubbo,” he plucked it out of the locker, holding it gingerly between two fingers. “What the hell is this?”

Tubbo gave it a quick once-over, then shrugged, turning back to his own locker. “Beats me.”

“There’s blood on it, man!” Tommy peered closer at the letter, trying to decide if he should unfold it or not.

Tubbo gave it another look, then shook his head, taking the letter from Tommy nonchalantly. “That’s ketchup,” he said, pointing at the red splotch. “Blood usually isn’t this bright of red, especially when it’s stai-”

“I don’t want to know,” Tommy cut him off, pulling the letter out of his hands and unfolding it. He squinted at the messy handwriting, his eyes widening when he realized whose it was.

“Dear Tommy,” he read aloud, blinking a few times to be sure he was reading it correctly. “I write to you to ask for your assistance...blah blah blah...recent  _ incident _ involving a malicious attack upon my belongings...I will be meeting you at lunch. Please be prepared to discuss. Signed  _ Dream _ .”

He lowered the paper, his eyes wide, and stared at Tubbo, whose previously uncaring attitude had quickly shifted to surprise. “Dream?”

“Dream,” Tommy confirmed, glancing at the paper again to be sure.

“I thought he wanted nothing to do with us after…?”

“Apparently not,” Tommy folded the letter back up again and placed it carefully in one of his pockets. “I’m not entirely convinced this isn’t just him fucking with us again, either.”

“Maybe we’ll see at lunch?” Tubbo shut his locker and began to walk to class. Tommy followed him, hurriedly slamming his own locker shut behind him.

There was no reason to believe Dream had anything but negative intentions. He was one of the most notorious seniors at L’manburg High, causing several problems and landing himself in trouble about once a week. But every time, he somehow managed to worm his way out of it, and he was back to his antics the very next day. Nobody knew about his grades, or what he did at home, or basically anything about him, and his right-hand men George and Sapnap refused to reveal even the smallest factoid.

And besides, Tommy had pissed him off one too many times in the past for him to actually want to enlist Tommy’s help. Still, though, Tubbo’s cautious optimism was almost infectious, and there was no way to get out of a meeting with Dream.

“Maybe,” Tommy muttered, touching the letter in his pocket with a finger.

  
-

**L’manburg High**

**12:50 P.M.**

**The Cafeteria**

The letter had felt white-hot in Tommy’s pocket for the past few hours, and anxiety had begun to fester in his chest. By the time the bell for lunch actually rang, his heart was beating far faster than it should have.  _ It’s just a cordial meeting _ , he reminded himself.

Tubbo, who’d noticed Tommy’s fervent glances at the clock all day, tried his best to calm him down. “Hey, big man, up top,” he said, holding a hand up in the air. Tommy high-fived him with some attempt at enthusiasm, but it failed, and the dread wrapped itself tightly around his throat as they entered the cafeteria.

From the entrance, Tommy could already glimpse Dream’s trademark green hoodie seated at his and Tubbo’s lunch table. He swallowed, then adjusted his backpack on his shoulders, charging forward with false confidence and Tubbo at his side.

“Hey guys!” A familiar voice greeted them, and Ranboo appeared on Tommy’s other side as he walked briskly towards the table. “Why are you so-”

“Dream wants to have a  _ conference _ with us,” Tubbo explained in hushed tones, trying not to break Tommy’s concentration.

“Oh,” Ranboo’s face fell. “Should I not join you this time, then? I’ll just-” he glanced at Tommy’s stony face. “I’ll just talk to you guys in Bio.” With that, he gave Tubbo a wave and peeled off, casting a nervous glance at Dream.

He was seated alone at the lunch table, hands folded together in front of him. His head was down, and his presence extended far beyond him, leaving seats empty for at least ten feet in every direction. He was completely still, but everyone could feel the anger in his posture, and they steered clear. Tommy and Tubbo received worried looks as they sat down across from him, but even those concerned quickly looked away, deciding to mind their own business.

Tommy cleared his throat nervously, crossing his arms against his chest to show how afraid he definitely wasn’t (he was). Tubbo copied him, and the two of them stared at Dream, waiting.

After a moment, the green hood slowly raised up, and Dream stared back out at them from hollow, angry eyes. It took Tommy aback, and for a moment his carefully crafted demeanor almost fell apart, but he managed to recover it.

“Tommy. Tubbo.” Dream greeted them, sitting up straighter. Much of the anger in his eyes disappeared, replaced by friendliness and warmth. He smiled at them. It was unsettling.

“Dream.” Tommy returned, straightening his back as well. It was troubling how quickly Dream’s mood had shifted, and Tommy decided not to take any chances.

“You got my letter, I assume.”

“We did.” Tommy pulled it from his pocket, tossing it on the table. “That isn’t blood, right?”

“No?”

“Oh, okay, yeah, just making sure.” Tommy glanced at Tubbo, who gave him an  _ I-told-you-so  _ look. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Dream. “So what do you want from us?”

Dream sighed and set out his hands. “Last night, after hours, somebody broke into the bio room and destroyed my group project. Those dioramas, you know.” Tommy did know. He had done his with Tubbo, and it was awesome. “I don’t know who did it, and I want you two,” he pointed at Tommy, then Tubbo, “to find out.”

Tommy raised his eyebrows. This was promising. He’d always told Tubbo he would make a great detective.

But...there was an issue.

“Dream,” he began, taking a deep breath. “You remember what happened last year.”

Dream’s eyes flashed in recognition. For a time that spanned several months last year, he and Tommy had fought back and forth over two of Tommy’s vinyl records, each of them claiming they had a right to them. It had been a long and arduous fight, but Tommy had eventually won them back. It had left the two of them giving each other nasty looks in the hallways and a permanent dislike of each other.

“I do,” Dream muttered, some of the anger returning to his eyes, which was quickly dispelled to maintain his friendly appearance.

“So our question is…” Tommy leaned in, keeping eye contact with Dream. “Why should we help you?”

As Tommy leaned back, Dream seemed to think for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing together. Tommy tapped his foot impatiently, giving Tubbo nervous glances, until Dream finally spoke. “Ten dollars.”

“Deal,” Tommy said quickly.

“Tommy!” Tubbo pulled on his sleeve, holding up a hand on the side of his face to obscure his words from Dream. “What are you doing? We’re worth way more than that.” He dropped the hand, turning back to Dream. “Twenty bucks.”

“Deal,” Dream said, standing almost immediately. “Payment will come when you have a conclusive suspect. Good luck.” With that, he walked off, disappearing into the fray of students.

“Score!” Tommy cheered, slapping Tubbo on the back. “Twenty dollars?! Tubbo, my friend, you are a master of the deal!”

“I learned from the best,” Tubbo smiled, reaching into his bag and pulling out his lunch. “Let’s eat quick. We’ve got a lot of planning to do.”

-

**Minecraft Residence**

**6:38 P.M.**

**Kitchen**

“Say, Wilbur,” Tommy began inquisitively, passing him a spoon. “You ever solved a mystery?”

“A mystery?” Wilbur asked, dipping the spoon into a jar of peanut butter. “Yeah. I’ve helped Techno find his glasses more times than I can count.”

“Huh?” Techno looked up from his position at the table when he heard his name. “You say that like you don’t lose your glasses all the time.”

“My vision is worse than yours, I get an excuse,” Wilbur retorted, waving the spoon in his direction. “Shit genetics.”

“A mystery, Wilbur,” Tommy prodded, opening the fridge.

“Oh, yeah. No, can’t say I really have. Why?”

“ _ Dream’s  _ put us up to solving one,” Tubbo chimed in from the pantry.

“Dream? That guy’s bad news,” Their father commented from the other room. “After that whole thing with Tommy?”

“He offered us twenty bucks, Phil,” Tommy said.

“Oh, well shit, mate, can’t turn that down,” Phil laughed.

There was a moment of relative silence in the kitchen as Tommy poured himself a glass of milk, Wilbur busied himself with the peanut butter, and Tubbo rummaged in the pantry for something to eat. Tommy wasn’t sure why he had been so nervous about meeting with Dream in the first place. He got to do something fun now, something cool! He’d been talking with Tubbo about starting a ghost hunting business for weeks now, but this was the next best thing.

“Wait, like a murder mystery?” Wilbur suddenly asked, on his second spoon of peanut butter.

“No, someone broke his project,” Tubbo emerged from the pantry with a bag of chips. “He wants us to find out who did it.”

“I’m not helping you with any of this,” Wilbur warned. “Not trying to make enemies in my last year of high school.”

“ _ Pussy _ ,” Tommy coughed, earning him a glare from Wilbur. “We don’t need your help, anyway! We’re the best investigators in this town.” After a pause, he added, “We will need you to drive us around, though.”

“No way,” Wilbur refused, leaning against the counter indignantly.

“Be nice to your brothers,” Phil deadpanned from the other room. Tommy grinned smugly at Wilbur, who scowled and promptly stormed out of the kitchen.

“What should we call our investigating agency, Tubbo?” Tommy asked, then chugged his glass of milk before adding, “I think it should be something cool.”

“T&T Detective Agency? That one rhymes!” Tubbo said around a mouthful of chips.

Tommy ruminated on that for a moment, then shook his head. “We have time to think on it. Let’s go draw up a plan of action. That’s what real detectives do, right?”

“What are your detective credentials?” Techno drawled from the table.

Tommy frowned at him. “Don’t you have homework to do or something?”

“I do it in advance, Tommy.”

“Of course you do. Let’s go, Tubbo, we have detective work to do,” Tommy declared, ushering him from the kitchen.

“Do your homework,” Phil called after them. It fell on deaf ears, as the boys stayed up late to plan and didn’t once glance at their algebra.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving a kudos or telling me what you thought in the comments, but of course don't feel obligated to, and have a good day!


End file.
